


home. again.

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Team as Family, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Steve returns the Soul Stone, and brings Natasha home.





	home. again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



They wait with bated breath. It’s a few minutes in reality for them. It’s a few days of time for him. It’s a lifetime in the seconds that slowly tick by.

What if it doesn’t work? What if something goes wrong? What if, for whatever reason, Steve decides not to go with the plan? Wanda recalls, with frightening accuracy, every word of the conversation with Steve when he mused about how maybe, just maybe, he could stay with Peggy.

But then there is a familiar sound and a second later Steve is in front of them — and he’s not alone.

•••

She only looks a little worse for wear after having been dead for a couple weeks. She cries when she hugs them all, and she cries hardest when she hugs Wanda.

She doesn’t talk about where she was or what happened, but Wanda can see the pain that haunts her when she looks into her eyes.

Natasha falls asleep on Steve’s couch one night — he had rented them all a house to stay in after Thanos had destroyed their former compound — and wakes up with a horrible scream.

Steve and Wanda hold her and calm her and she finally talks.

•••

Natasha tells Steve and Wanda about the Soul Stone realm in a hushed voice, like she’s worried she’ll be transported there again. Steve and Wanda rub her back and stroke her hair and tell her she’s okay.

They stay with her that night, and she sleeps between them — a fitful sleep but a sleep nonetheless. The next morning she looks a little less haunted and a little more confident.

She thanks them for everything, and they spend the next night with her again — and on and on because they love her, they tell her, and this is what family does.


End file.
